t3hmetroidgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
T3H Metroid Galaxy Trailers
T3H Metroid Galaxy often releases trailers for its longer, movie-like issues. These trailers are usually released a few days before the actual issue and feature scenes from the issue. T3H Metroid Galaxy 2 Teaser The teaser for T3H Metroid Galaxy 2 (referred to as "T3H Metroid Galaxy 2 Trailer I") featured various scenes from the "movie" set to the James Bond theme. It also featured a pair of panels that do not appear in the actual issue (they appear to complement the James Bond theme of the teaser), which are of Samus saying "The name's Aran. Samus Aran". T3H Metroid Galaxy 2 Trailer The trailer for T3H Metroid Galaxy 2 (referred to as "T3H Metroid Galaxy 2 Trailer II") also featured various scenes, however, the trailer was twice as long and revealed the actual plot of the movie, as opposed to the teaser. Issue 100 Teaser The teaser for Issue 100 is a parody of the Halo 3 teaser trailer, right down to the words spoken (presumably) by Samus: : I have defied Gods, Men, and Demons : I am your shield, I am your sword : I know you, your past, your future : This is the way the world ends Only one new scene was shown, Samus looking over a cliff at an object with three points shooting a beam into the sky. The trailer also proves that the Future Writer and the Creator are different entities, as the Future Writer is shown during the word "Gods" and the Creator is shown during the word "men". Issue 100 Trailer The trailer for Issue 100 is two pages long and reveals the actual plot. We learn that the Future Writer is creating a superweapon (the three pronged object) which is powered by the three Jewels, however, he also needs an activation key, which is hidden at the center of the Earth. He leaves Samus a note daring her to come after him. The key is guarded by a man named the Guru (whose resemblance to Ghandi is noted by the Future Writer), and he seems capable of actually holding his own in battle against the Future Writer, as he is shown deflecting the Future Writer's lightning. His efforts apparently fail, as the Future Writer is later shown turning the key. A series of images from the issue, such as Samus attacking the Future Writer, the Future Writer using what looks to be a giant drill to enter the center of the Earth, the Future Writer fighting the Guru over the activation key, and a panel each of Samus, Oveur, and the Writer, with Samus saying "You can't do this!", followed by Samus screaming "No!". The logo and tagline "This is the way the world ends" follow. T3H Metroid Galaxy: T3H Series Continues Trailer The trailer for the continuation of the series features scenes from season 12, the Metroid vs Halo season. Some scenes include Samus and Master Chief fighting, Samus kicking an Elite off a Banshee, Samus and Oveur in a Warthog, and the Future Writer electrocuting one of the High Prophets (confirmed to be the Prophet of Regret). Trivia *The decision to model and parody the Halo 3 teaser was a strange one, as Halo is often seen as Metroid's rival. However, the teaser states that they are not supposed to be rivals and are of different genres. Category: T3H Metroid Galaxy